maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Battleship vs Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation
Episode Summary Battleship vs. Titanic: The Titanic dodges the iceberg, but runs straight into an alien battleship! Jurassic Parks and Recreation: Leslie Knope opens a dinosaur park in Pawnee. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been lost in the desert for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Saturday, 3:00 PM: Mark Zuckerberg gets married... to his hoodie jacket! #*Sunday, 6:45 PM: Scientists warn that you could go blind watching the solar eclipse, and by that, they mean the movie (the Twilight Saga: Eclipse). #*Sunday, 11:00 PM: MTV Movie Awards give their top prize to a film that looks nothing like this! #Opening Scene #[[Battleship vs. Titanic|'Battleship vs. Titanic']] (Movie Parody of Battleship / Movie Parody of Titanic) #Animated Marginals segment #Bad Idea #007: Gastronaut (Parody of an Astronaut) (Bad Idea segment) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Swisster (Game Parody of Twister) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Waiting for Cool Bus (Vehicle Parody of a School Bus) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Dolphins (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) #Fat Guy Buys a Magic Carpet (Animated by Don Martin) #Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo (TV Parody of the Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo ''/ Spoof on Boba Fett from [[Star Wars|''Star Wars]]) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Bowling Alley (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion cartoon) (Bad News: Both spies got a draw/tie.) #Animated Marginals segment #Bad Idea #388: Tancakes (Spoof on Pancakes) (Bad Idea segment) #"Hey, whatever happened to that guy from that TV show I kinda remember from when I was a kid?" - Fred Flintstone (Spoof on Fred Flintstone from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Flintstones the Flintstones]) #Anamorphic Food Fight (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Jurassic Parks and Recreation']] (Movie Parody of Jurassic Park / TV Parody of Parks and Recreation) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Swisster) Girl said, "We couldn't have played Parcheesi." (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *First time Battleship and Parks and Recreation get spoofed. *Second appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *This is the only episode of MAD to feature a segment known as, "Hey, whatever happened to that guy from that TV show I kinda remember from when I was a kid?" It's just a long name for a MAD segment. *This is the second time Jurassic Park gets spoofed. The first time was in Pokémon Park. *This episode features the third time that Titanic gets spoofed. Titanic was first spoofed along with the Teen Titans in Teen Titanic from My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O and later it was referenced in [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks']]. *This episode marks the 16th time that Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion, and also the first (if not, only) time that it was a tie. *After Cartoon Network stopped airing new episodes of MAD every Monday night at 8:30 PM for a while, they have started airing new episodes of MAD every Monday night at 8:45 PM, starting with this episode of MAD, right after ''Annoying Orange'' at 8:30 PM. **And also, this is the fifth episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:45 PM. *This is the fourth time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. The previous ones were: *#[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] *#[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']] *#[[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear']] *Seventh appearance of the Bad Idea segment. The previous appearances were: *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *#'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *#'Addition Impossible / New Gill' Voices *Chris Cox - Lieutenant Alex Hopper, Chris Traeger, and Alfred E. Neuman for President Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Bad Idea Announcer, Bank Robber, Alien, and Andy Dwyer *Mikey Day - Jack Dawson, Tom Haverford, and Bank Robber *Larry Dorf - Astronaut, Man Eating Tancakes, Jerry Gergich, Swisster Boy, and Boba Fett *Melinda Hamilton - Swisster Girl, Cool Bus Kid, and April Ludgate *Rachel Ramras - Cora Raikes, Ann Perkins, Girl, and Swisster Girl *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Mark Brendanawicz, Hot Dog, Swisster Announcer, Sailor, Wood, Cool Bus Wizard, Boy, Velociraptor, Alien, Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo Announcer, and Swisster Boy *Tara Strong - Rose DeWitt Bukater, Leslie Knope, and Chicken Leg *Fred Tatasciore - Admiral Terrance Shane, Fred Flintstone, and Ron Swanson Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes